


不耿直

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	不耿直

王俊凯发现，王源儿最近很嚣张。

不止一个朋友跟他说：你家王源儿好可爱。

王俊凯一开始还会赞同，说他们眼光不错，后来觉得不对味：王源儿可爱他知道就够了，哪里需要别人告诉他？

他思考了一下，发现自己略微有点不爽，可是这种事就算他在自己脑内纠结再久，对着王源儿也开不了口。难道要跟他说，我不许你这么可爱？

可是王源儿这样真的让他很有危机感，特别是最近，他发现只要自己一往王源儿那边看，他就会特别得瑟，小身板挺的笔直，笑都笑的特别不一样。

像现在也是，王源儿整个人都在表现着他很高兴，写作业的时候桌子下面脚尖触地轻轻点着，还要时不时抬起头对自己笑。

这个笑特别甜，好像把闪烁的星光加上酸甜的柠檬再配上一整包棉花糖，密密揉在一起，缝进他的嘴角。很柔软甜腻，有种独属于王源儿的青涩而特别的诱惑。这种若有似无的勾引，明明是很浓烈却被压抑着释放出来的爱慕眼神，害羞内敛同时奔放直接，让王俊凯十分舒爽。

他觉得他的王源儿就是一坛刚被拆封的醇酒，遇到空气的那一刻渐渐开始显露出些特别的味道来。就算他把王源儿给藏到最深处，也有人闻到味道赞叹几句。

可是这是他自己的美酒，他想要把它放在自己最隐秘的酒窖里，慢慢品尝细细回味，再把它吃的一滴不剩——这坛酒他连丁点味道，也是不想给别个闻到的。

而现在的情况是，他在没有准备好的情况下把这坛酒拆封了，满溢的酒香不小心顺着窗户飘出去，他又毫无办法。

他沉迷在王源儿对他展现出来的特殊情感，享受他小心翼翼的试探和诱惑，却又要担心遮掩，不想王源儿这一面被其他人发现。

如果在他看不见的地方王源儿对着别人这样笑，他大概会愤怒的疯掉。

 

隔天表演的时候，三个人都要穿上蓝色的裤子配白衬衫，王源还有蓝色的小领结，王俊凯是蝴蝶结。

王源很喜欢这套衣服，从换衣间出来之后就像兔子一样不停在王俊凯眼前蹦哒。王俊凯在整理衣服的时候装作散漫的瞟他一眼，王源正在扣袖口的扣子，坐在椅子上不安分。感受到王俊凯的目光回头看他，眼睛亮的不得了。

王源就想王俊凯看看他，他穿的这么帅气他肯定王俊凯会很喜欢，可是王俊凯却飞快的转头了。

王源心情还是不错，毕竟王俊凯别扭的个性他已经习惯了。

遇到几个粉丝看见王源，被他这身打扮迷住的样子：“源源好可爱啊啊啊啊好可爱我受不了了！”

王俊凯觉得他也快受不了了。

王源儿明知道自己那么喜欢他，还故意在自己面前做出一些特别可爱的动作，搞得他现在都不敢看他，不得不控制自己看对方的相反方向。王源儿越在他面前晃悠他越不去瞧他，王源儿转身了不看他了他再偷偷瞄一眼。

王俊凯有预感，王源儿再这样恶意卖萌下去，他们肯定不能好好工作了。这个人在后台抱着书包也可爱的一塌糊涂，继续卖萌是想让他等下上场的时候撑爆裤子出糗吗？

他暗自想等会儿王源儿敢在台上还这么可爱，那他肯定要黑脸。

等到上了台，王源儿确实收敛了一点，可还是偷偷摸摸要看王俊凯有没有往自己这边望。

王俊凯好气又好笑，觉得王源儿也是傻的很努力了。于是他装作看左边的观众席，眼角余光悄悄瞄一眼。王源儿低头双手握住话筒，身体轻微扭动的样子可爱的不行，他有点受不了的转过头。

现在应该要黑脸吗，可是王源儿貌似可爱到他没办法黑脸啊。

然后居然就在台上玩起了互相偷瞄的游戏，王俊凯觉得自己心跳已经达到每秒120以上，一方面觉得自己幼稚一方面又停不下来。王源儿也和他一样不自然，动作扭捏又坚硬，大概这就是恋爱的奇妙，可笑的是他还觉得很甜蜜。

事后他想，他会变成这样都是因为王源儿。因为他喜欢他喜欢的不得了，自己还变得如此不耿直，做出在台上偷偷摸摸看王源这种事的时候，感觉他自己要疯了。

他特别记得一次看到一张王源儿的动图，居然就魔怔了，盯着看了半个小时，像是有毛茸茸的动物在他心里挠啊挠，整个人都受不了。

王源儿好像越来越小孩子，这个柔软又温柔的男孩，把他萌的不行，忍不住对他温柔又霸道。

王俊凯想，大概恋爱就是这样的东西，让他暴躁不安又舒爽自在，一边小心翼翼一边放肆大胆，甜蜜与苦涩交加吧。


End file.
